Fire Marshall: vampire hunter
by a ship nerd
Summary: movie remake, takes place early/mid 1,800s before and during the American civil war. Marshall's parents are murdered, it takes awhile but he manages to track down the murderer. after almost getting killed during the attempt, Marshall gets rescued by a dog named Chase. Chase takes him in and teaches him the art of vampire hunting.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Washington D.C.

April 14, 1865: 5 days after the end of the American civil war.

Marshall and Chase walk out the door way to one of America's most iconic landmarks. The white house. They were talking to each other, altho Chase didn't look happy.

"I really think you should reconsider my offer Marshall, think of all the things we could do together, all the good that could come out of it."

"I thank you for the option Chase, but there is only so much one dog can live with before he's had enough. I think you could understand that, right?"

Chase sighed while closing his eyes. What Marshall was saying was understandable. He could honor what he was doing, Chase had been there before.

"Oh. Before I leave, I want you to have this," Marshall said while handing him a red cover book. The book it's self wasn't anything special. But Marshall knew what was inside was what needed to be kept safe by some one who wouldn't let anything, even death, alow it to fall into the wrong hands/paws.

"Good by Chase," the pup in a red suit and in a red top hat said as he walked to the carriage waiting to take him to where he was going for the night. Chase just stood there until the carriage began its departure. As it left, Chase turned around, book in paw, and reentered the white mansion that served as a home to one of the greatest political figures in the world. He opened the book and read the letter in the front of the book.

It was a letter sent to him.

 _Dear Chase:_

 _My friend what ever history remembers about me will only be a fraction of the truth. You now as much as I do how history prefers soaring speeches that change the world, over small, quiet deeds in the back allies of small towns. History recognizes the significance of the worlds most fierce wars, but ignores smaller, failed, assassination attempts. History remembers the battles, but forgets the blood that was shed. What ever it remembers of me, I will always consider myself first and foremost..._

 _as a hunter._

 _And so I begin my story that starts when I was just a pup..._

 **A/N: tell me what you guys think about this. Should I continue this story? If anyone gives me any feed back I will continue. Until then, this is ashipnerd signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_It started one average day, but it is a day I will never forget. When I was a pup, I was a rail splitter, prying the bark off the logs and then splitting the log in half. The logs would then be shipped off to the rail road to be used as fuel for their fires. Coal was hard to come by at that time, so they used wood instead as a substitute._

 _Anyway, while I was doing my job, a fire broke out in the lumber mill. We did all we could, I even helped by grabbing a bucket of my own. Good thing the mill was right next to a small river, eh? I could tell though, there was no way the mill would be up and running again._

 _After the fire was finally put out, the mill owner a female cockapoo who me and my family worked for, accused a mix breed of starting the fire. His name was Rocky, she whipped Rocky hard. I was so mad to see this, because he wasn't a slave. But he was being treated like one. Sure, mix breeds in the south were slaves, along with African-American humans, but here in the north slavery was almost considered illegal!_

 _I was about to interfere when my father stopped me..._

"It's not our place son," he said grabbing Marshall by the fore-leg.

"But Dad...!" Marshall shouted trying to brake louse. His father cut him off mid sentence.

"Marshall, come on," he said grinding his teeth while trying to hold on to his son. He failed, and Marshall charged hatchet in paw.

 _One thing you must know about me by now is that I'm clumsy. However clumsy I am now, I was 5 times more clumsy at least when I was young. What happened next? Well..._

Marshall charged and unleashed a battle cry, for that brief second he felt fearless, but then the owner turned and one look terrified the young dalmatian to the point that it caused him to trip and fall. He went rolling, and stopped right next to Rocky. The owner kept waving the whip over her, and she brought it down extra hard on Rocky, not caring that Marshall was right next to him.

Rocky screamed with pain and agony as the end of the whip made contact with his body one more time. Marshall's father grabbed the whip and forced it out of her paw.

"I'm putting this slave in it's place!" She exclaimed staring at the older dalmatian.

"He's not a slave and you know it," the father said firmly as Marshall's mother began checking Rocky over.

"Who's not to say he's just pretending to be free?"

"Until every single creature is free, we are all slaves," Marshall's mother said staring into the eyes of the cockapoo that were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

The cockapoo smiled, and chuckled before saying, "Is that so? (chuckle) Well in that case, I would like you to pay me back that debt you and your family have been building up, with interest..."

 **A/N: SNOW DAY! Thought I would get out another chapter today so here it is!**


End file.
